Printing systems such as ink jet printers employ a printhead having print nozzles to expel fluid droplets onto print media, which dry to form images. The print nozzles may become clogged with ink or particulates and are prone to clogging or other performance-deteriorating problems, resulting in inefficient operation of the printhead and reduced print quality. To maintain or clean the print heads, a printer often employs a service station to provide one or more servicing procedures, including spitting, wiping, capping, priming and/or purging. However, conventional service stations often employ a relatively complex drive system, which can significantly increase the cost of the printer. Further, conventional service stations often have a relatively large platform or dimensional envelope that causes of a printer to have a relatively large profile.
Where ever possible the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.